Wireless lighting control systems, such as a digital addressable lighting interface (“DALI”) system, are known in the art. Such systems may include dimming and electrical ballasts as well as sensors (e.g., daylight, occupancy, etc.), manually-operated switches, lighting or other loads, and a central controller, or “gateway,” running application software. The gateway typically communicates with devices in the system via bi-directional data exchange. In the known systems, every device in the system with which the gateway is to communicate has to be assigned an address that has to be manually identified to the gateway upon start-up (known as “commissioning”). In the known systems, this typically requires physical manipulation of the devices after they have already been installed. Initial set-up and subsequent modification of such systems can thus be complicated and time consuming.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to be able to provide a method for pre-commissioning a wireless lighting control system before device installation.